


Please Wake Up

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [6]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Short, after the monster, quentin is waiting for eliot to wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: When dawn came, he was still awake.Quentin couldn’t look away, not for a minute, not even one second, because finally the monster was gone, but still Eliot wouldn’t wake up. And so, he watched the rise and fall of his chest, and when his eyes were too tired to be able even notice that, he lied his head above his heart - hearing the badump, badump, of Eliot’s very much alive heart, was enough to make him wanna cry.





	Please Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

When dawn came, he was still awake.

 

Quentin couldn’t look away, not for a minute, not even one second, because finally the monster was gone, but still Eliot wouldn’t wake up. And so, he watched the rise and fall of his chest, and when his eyes were too tired to be able even notice that, he lied his head above his heart - hearing the badump, badump, of Eliot’s very much alive heart, was enough to make him wanna cry.

 

His hands trembled, and soon enough his body started shaking as well, all the fucking nervous energy he was holding onto finally seeping out of his tired body. Quentin felt the tears threatening to fall, and he hadn’t felt his emotions so close to his skin in months, which meant he was about to completely fall apart. 

 

He could though. Fall apart.

 

Because Eliot was safe. Alive, and just Eliot. He thought, hoped, If he’d just wake up he’d know for sure.

 

Margo was asleep on the other side of the bed, snuggling with Eliot’s sleeping body; she was exhausted, and so was he, but he couldn’t close his eyes, not until-

 

Not until El opened his, not yet. 

 

He grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight, just so tight, to see if he’d squeeze back, if he’d do anything. As if he could squeeze him awake, as if that were even possible, gods he was so fucking stupid, he-

 

“ _ Q? _ ” the voice was low, so low he almost missed it.

 

Quentin couldn’t say anything, he just stared, until his vision got so blurry he couldn’t see anything either. Oh, he was crying, those were tears. Eliot, pulled him into bed, and hugged him, but still the tears wouldn’t stop. Margo woke up with all the noise, and jumped right into the hug, it was a mess, but it was Eliot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
